The Kitsune's Son
by XxXShadowXofxaXSoulXxX
Summary: What if the Kyubbi was actually Naruto's real mother. What was she thinking? Based on an old folk song.


This story is based on an old Japanese folk song if anyone can tell the Japanese name I would be very thankful, but any way it's called thefox demon. It's about a Kitsune who was about to eat a human male, but she fell for him instead. Took a human form and married him and had a child, but later began to lose control over her disguise and left heartbroken rather than revert and kill her family.

This is going to be a one-shot, but I might add on to it. It depends on if you guys if you like the story.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, I don't own it because if I did Naruto would be more kick- ass and I would have killed Sasgay and Suckra off already.

It was in my nature I guess, now that I look back on my life. My accomplishments and struggles, made me who I am that a the greater plan of nature. I was a Kitsune in the beginning of the highest order of Inari; but I was a trickster by nature. It was either hunger or the desire for a thrill that led to me stalking that man. He had hair that was as bright as the sun, eyes like a clear summer sky with a sent like that of thunder and rain. The more and more that I watched him I couldn't bring myself to kill him. At first I just wanted to be done with it but his actions and personality left me curious and troubled. Before long I started to feel an emotion that I thought myself to be incapable of. But none the less I felt love for this man that when I started out his death would have brought me happiness but now I would kill myself to make him happy.

It didn't take much really to take a human form because of the magic that I processed. I took the form of a young women with hair as red as blood similar to my own coat, with eyes like that of jade. I made an identity, christening myself Uzumaki Kushina form the land of my birth, Whirlpool. Then it was rather simple to infiltrate into his village. The only problem that I actually had was getting my affections returned; for one as intelligent as he, he was rather dense in matters of the heart. But in the long run I won his affections by simply cooking for him, the task that I studied for _months _to accomplish.

My wedding day soon came quick a fast. Before I knew it I was donning a kimono and kneeling before a priest. I never knew such happiness as that as when I looked at my husband-to-be his eyes filled with love, _for me_. I felt truly blessed because of this opportunity to love. We began our life as husband as wife, with me never being happier. Of course we had our fights and struggles. But in the end all that it did was making our love all the stronger. Our biggest fight was about announcing our marriage. I wanted to shout that this man was mine form the highest peak, but he was fearful for my safely because of his status in his world. I just never could understand his fear; I had lived my entire existence without it. That is until I discovered that was blessed by Inari with the capability of giving the man I loved an heir.

Soon my worst nightmares started to become a reality. I first started to notice while out shopping. I had turned and happened to see my shadow, it shown my true form that of a Kitsune all nine tails and all. I was heartbroken because along with my shadow I started to fall to desires and traits that I had long since thought suppressed, but I was wrong. First it was little things like playing more pranks then I usually did, and craving deep fried tofu. But then it slowly progressed to where I craved blood and raw meat. I had been before that able to let it seem like cravings from my pregnancy, but I knew that I would have to leave soon when lying down with my husband and feeling such an intense desire to bathe in his blood. I had opened my mouth and was about to bite down on his throat before I was able to stop myself. I sent the night sleeping in the bathroom with door barricaded. I was only 4 ½ months pregnant.

It was the night of my labor that I almost lost control completely on my form. I had sent the months dreading the day that would be forced to give up my kit, my mate, and home. Before my pregnancy I didn't think I could love any one more than I did Minato, but the first time that I felt my blessing move I knew no purer love. I would tear down the heavens and break hell's gate and go against every single god if it meant my kit was happy, healthy, and safe. After realizing this it made my decision easier to think of but not to do. I wanted to be there for his first word, step, and kill. I wanted to be there for everything in his life, struggles and accomplishments, I wanted to hold his hand and hold him. I wanted to tuck him in at night, wake him up from a nightmare, and take him to his first day of school. I wanted to kiss his scrapes and heal his cuts. But I knew I most likely never would be able to. I would be forced to watch from afar and hope that his father let him know that I loved him.

Well my beautiful baby boy was born and I still can't help but marvel at his perfection. His features where those almost purely of his father's but I saw myself in jaw, nose, shape of his eyes; and the unbreakable spirit and determination I found in those eyes. Surprisingly he also possessed whisker like markings, which were in fact power markers, he would be very powerful. Later on in his life my blood and all that he inherited from me would take control of him, unleashing all the magic that I already saw in him. I hoped I would be there to see his true form, but I most likely never would nor his first prank or shape shift. He would come into his Kitsune blood beautifully with all of my power but his father's mercy.

I just finished nursing my sweet little kit and holding him close to my body letting him listen to my heartbeat and know my sent and warmth. Then I felt it, the tugging and pulling on my soul that accompanied me being summoned. The only beings capable of summoning me were my Master and the forsaken one, Madara. I just had enough time to lay down my son before I was summoned not too far out of the village. To keep my secret safe I let go of my human shape and appeared in front of him in all of my glory. I truly did try to fight him but it was rather hopeless. That was the last conscious thought I had that night.

The next time that I became aware of where I was and what I was doing, I was fighting my mate's boss summon Gamabuta. A baby's cry pierced the night air and it drew my attention to the top of the frog's head. There stood my husband with his signature flame coat and our son in his arms. I started to cry and at that moment I saw a look of love and reorganization cross his face; but at that moment it was too late I was already bound to my son and my husband paid the price with his soul.

I have never regretted loving that man or giving birth to my beautiful kit. It may sound morbid in a way but I am happy to be sealed in my son's body. The reason why is because it gave me the chance to actually be his mother, to do everything I hoped I would be able to do. I did all of those things and more, I took care of him when no one else would, I healed his wounds from the villagers and I soothed his fears at night, held him and encouraged him and taught him to the my best abilities.

He truly is a Kitsune by blood and spirit, a warrior, a protector of the weak, blessed by Inari, and the mirror image of his father, but besides that he is my son.

~The End~

Tell me if you like it or not

Thank-you for reading my story


End file.
